Awkward Mornings
by sillystoriesthatidreamabout
Summary: Levi and Eren wake up from another amazing night, only to find themselves falling for each other more and more. Their love for one another knows no boundary of night or day. **From Levi's perspective, you get to dwell one fateful morning inside of his mind, as him and Eren have morning shenanigans, only to be interrupted. **


*********Levi X Eren***********

Doujinshi

Upon waking at ten in the morning by the glittering sounds of music, I opened my eyes to realize I had slept in the same bed as you. At first I giggled than I began to worry. simple trivial worries of one who still lived with their parents and had lied about whom they were staying with that night, silly worries that didn't make sense, but of course out of habit and a rebellious youth it still seemed to happen, like homework nightmares even after one has already graduated. But of course the worry eased when I saw your sleeping face. I began to trace the curves of your jaw when your eyes slowly began to open, awoken by my hand.

"Levi?"

"Good morning beautiful" I reply with a soft smirk. You're so beautiful, but somehow the word seemed cliché, like as if the word was unfit to describe the amount of perfect that was you, but I used it any way. Always at a loss of words towards your existence.

"Levi?"

it seemed I had begun to day dream as I stared at your face, unsure of the type of face I was making I just acted as if I was dozing off with my eyes open,

"Huh? oh! Sorry! Ha-ha, I must still be a little tired."

"Oh? I don't see why? You fell asleep at dusk!"

A little embarrassed at the truth of it all, I turn my head. On the outside I stayed calm and collected but internally I was screaming in embarrassment. I felt as if Eren may have seen the way I looked at his from distances and any other time when he didn't notice. Erwin said I looked like a man who had just seen his bride for the first time in her wedding dress. I turn around and sit on the edge of the bed, the white sheets pushed over my lap. I looked onto the floor and notice Eren and my clothes were piled together along with thrown across the room. The memories of last night come rushing into my head. Instantly my calm and collected face showed all and I thanked my lucky stares that my face was not in eren's view.

"Mmmmmmh, I'm sore, you sure do know how to make me feel like I've ran a marathon!"

The embarrassment continued to be written on my face as I didn't say anything, only made a small chuckle. I could feel Eren move out of the bed and quickly I composed my face. No blushing, no deeply in love/ dazed eyes, I needed to stay calm and collected. Without realizing it I had been looking down at the floor for a while when Eren had gotten out of bed.

"Levi? What's wrong? No way can you be that sleepy!"

I looked up to see your whole body in view, you didn't even put on pants before I looked up. You looked to beautiful, I wanted to trace every curve and shadow of your body. You began to walk to me slowly and my heart beat so rapidly I thought my heart was going to rip out of my chest, punch me in the face and run out of the room. Honestly.. The way Eren made me feel, reminded me of a young girl in love for the first time. But of course I showed none of this internal monologue outright, it stayed inside. You pulled up my face to look at yours and you simply smiled then gave me a kiss on the forehead. At this point I couldn't hold myself back, we were both already naked and just seeing you bare body head to toe in front of me, so vulnerable and gorgeously perfect beyond measure, I decided to attack. I grabbed you by the waist and pulled you forward, you lurched forward, and I felt as if you did this purposely, but you cradled on top of me, your bottom on top of my groin.

"Those white sheets won't keep me from feeling everything Levi" you said this so devilish, so mischievously. I pick you up, turn around and lay you on the bed. On top I begin to trace your lip with my thumb.

"You make me so hungry"

I purposely make my voice slightly deeper as I say this hoping to make you more flustered. You look at me with such a passion I knew I was losing to you, I knew I was going to be the one to make the first move.

Knew it...

"You bastard"

"Always! Hehe"

Your giggle was so unlike you, but then again playing games like this was so unlike you, this side of you I never would have expected for you to have. I loved it. It turned me on. I look into your eyes and give you my signature smile, fanged barred I concede to this battle and make the first move. I put my lips on yours, and just softly I trace your bottom lip with my tounge. Then slowly I kiss your neck and leave you a dark red spot at every kiss mark, leaving a trail of sexual bruises that was almost like a map to your groin. I grab your balls in my hand and begin to softly massage then as I lick your shaft.

"Uuuh, uuh" you groan softly in pleasure. I get even more turned on by this I grab my dick with my other hand and start jerking to the sound of your pleasure as I give you head and your balls a hand job. Of course in my head I thought about how I was the king of foreplay as I listened to your moaning grow louder.

"Oh, fuuck. Levi baby!"

To say my name with an airy gasp. My dick just kept getting harder. I replace my mouth on your dick with my other hand as I lean forward and suck on your nipple. Your whole body starts to shake and my dick became so hard I knew I was ready. I stop sucking and massaging your pleasure spots and lean over you with such intense pleasure in my eyes.

"You, are mine"

Before Eren could answer I gave him a passionate kiss and giggled at thought of him tasting his own dick. In our kiss I notice eren's arm moves to his bottom half. I look down and I see him fingering himself.

" No baby, let me"

Eren stops and I stand on the side of the bed with a mischievous smile on my face. I grab eren's hips and twist him over to where he was laying on his stomach, then I lift his ass in the air and have his knees bent on the bed legs spread. I turn to the right and open the drawer to the night stand that had been beside eren's bed. I take a bottle of lube from inside and start to lather eren's cute, tight ass.

" Oh just fuck me already, you damn tease!"

I smile, looks like I won in that category. I straighten my dick for entry. I pause as I lay the tip on top of his hole. Then I ask like a wounded child.

"Couldn't you just say please?"

"Oh you bastard!"

"Mhhmmm?" I move my dick up and down his ass, teasing him

"Ask nicely? And I might just fuck your brains out."

"Eren turns his head to look at me, god I felt the butterflies on my stomach. My mischievous teasing slightly back fired until Eren spoke.

"Fuck me, fuck me so hard please, and don't stop until my brain is so scattered all I can think about is you inside of me."

That request was even more than I bargained for, than what you bargained for, it was a challenge and I was prepared to paralyze you from the waist down.

"Oh, fuck yeah" I whisper to myself, but still audible to you. I then stopped teasing and penetrated you, oh the way you moaned my name so loud, I wondered if the whole regiment could hear you. I didn't care, at this moment it was just me and you. . . I payed attention to my dick, making sure the strokes where my entire cock, yeah it was a little more effort but I wanted to make you scream.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck! Fuuuhhuuhhhccckk" god your moaning makes me so hot, and for the first time while fucking you I let out a heavy moan.

"OOooooooouuhhhhhhhh, Eren baby, you make me feel so fucking good"

"Yeah baby?"

"God you're so fucking tight"

"Just for you baby, only for you"

I lean forward and start to jack you off. Unexpectedly you lean your long arm behind us and you stick your thumb in my hole. God it felt so good.

Some where across the scouting regiment head quarters, Erwin was sipping tea at his desk pissed off.

"Jean.. What. The. Fuck?"

apparently jean had accidently slept on his guard duty and all the horses were let out of their stables, they had ran havoc upon the place and even kicked Armin in the arm. Jean was doing a dogeza.

"IM SO FUCKING SORRY, IT WONT HAPPEN AGAIN, PLEASE SPARE ME"

Commander Erwin didn't really feel like punishing jean, he just kind of wanted to fuck with the stupid ass horse whisperer.

"All right, all right!"

Jeans eyes looked hopeful for one small moment, then Erwin spoke.

"Go tell captain heichou of your sins and ask him if you can borrow titan to boy to retrieve the ones who left the property."

We had switches positions now you were riding me in a reverse cowboy position as you fingered me as well. I leaned forward and d grabbed your hips forcing you to go faster, and for me to go deeper.

"Oh Levi! Ooooh!"

"Your brain scattered yet?" I say as I ask him with heavy breathing.

"God, all I can think about is how good your cock feels inside me right now!"

We continue this for a little longer, then I throw you on all fours again and start to fuck you even faster.

"Dear god, captain heichou is gonna kill me"

Jean whimpered this as he started to near Eren and Levi's chambers.

"Why do these sonova bitches share a room anyway?"

Jean nears the door when he starts to hear a creaking sound.

"Holy shit! Did Eren transform?!"

Jean dashed down the hallway and opened the door so quickly he almost fell face first.

Levi and Eren were on top of the bed facing towards the doorway doggy style. Two more strokes in and Eren gave out an intense pleasure filled moan, and came.

"Oooooooouuuhhhhhhhhh fffufuuuuuccccccckkkkkkk"

Levi continued his strokes and looked at jean with an intense hatred, Levi then come inside Eren about five more strokes in. Eren still had his eyes closed and said something quite embarrassing

"I'd rather you cum inside me than in my out like last time"

Jean was frozen solid

Eren opened his eyes

Levi leaned over Eren and stared at jean

"Get the fuck out"

Eren's face turned solid red, Eren then grabbed both pillows that had been thrown onto the floor during their sexual encounter and hid his dick and his face from jean,

"GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OOOUUTTTT"

Eren then started to throw random objects within his reach, Levi was still inside him and was holding him in place.

Jean was dodging eren's attacks

"Ca-ca-captain heichou! Erwin, he uh- uh- he told me- to- uh- uh"

Levi looked at jean one last time with such fury and scorn

"GET. THE. FUCK. OUT"

********THE END*********


End file.
